Did You Say Something?
by Yokomi
Summary: "Did you say something, Gai?" A series of drabbles.
1. Drabble 1

**Author's Notes:** Hi! This came into existence because I decided to take 'Did you say something, Gai?' in a different aspect. And yes, this is a (relatively long) drabble… Never thought I'd write one of these. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Drabble 1**

 **Word Count:** 443 words

Words, Kakashi knows, are strong things. Said at the right time and with the correct tone, words can make a person, touch him deeply enough to make him stronger, more confident in his abilities, _better_ … but they can also break a person, scar him deeply enough to make him weaker, more unconfident in his abilities, _worse_.

Kakashi thinks he's lucky, at least more often than not. Words never hurt him. A person can talk and talk and _talk_ while Kakashi looks at him with the same bored expression on his face with both of his eyes narrowed. He can come to Kakashi and curse at him, mock him and glare, but Kakashi won't even blink. One can speak to him and tell him all about his feelings, he can laugh and cry, but Kakashi will still look at him, eyes narrowed, or just half-open, and cool expression firmly in place.

It drives some people (namely Minato-sensei and Obito, who always comment on the issue, but each for entirely different reasons) crazy; the way he doesn't react to any of the words people say with so much feeling and passion.

But Kakashi can't help it. His father has taught him to be this way, and Kakashi doesn't entirely mind. It makes a lot of things easier. Kakashi doesn't understand his own emotions, so if anyone expects him to get what others are feeling or _why_ , then they've got another thing coming.

He remembers most of the sessions he's had with his father for this specific issue. Sakumo simply didn't want other people to _know_ , so he forced his son to learn how to listen and reply, how to read emotions and react.

Needless to say, these lessons only partially helped Kakashi.

He still can't, and probably never will be able to, know what a person is feeling just by making out the words he's saying. His aloof exterior still pisses people off (other than Minato-sensei and Obito, who can't comment on the issue, and both for the same reason).

He notices the green color out of the corner of his eye, "Saa… Did you say something, Gai?" He asks calmly before he even fully turns to meet the excited gaze of the other Jonin with an eye-smile already plastered on his face. Gai fusses, as always, and Kakashi's one-eyed gaze focuses on his lips as he spits out something about 'hip and cool attitude' and 'youth'.

His mind vaguely registers a number of people wincing all around. He thinks it's safe to assume that Gai's voice has reached volumes that are too high and annoying.

Kakashi has never felt more thankful for being deaf.

 **Author's Notes:** Hope you enjoyed! I _might_ add other drabbles that have to do with deaf!Kakashi, but that all depends on you guys! If you're interested in this idea, be sure to say so in a review or pm :D


	2. Drabble 2

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading this story! I didn't know people would be interested in something like this! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Drabble 2**

 **Word Count:** 537 words

The first time Sakumo notices that something is dead wrong, he has been calling Kakashi's name for a full five minutes, but the two-year-old boy hasn't even looked up from his coloring book. Under any other circumstances, Sakumo would have dismissed that incident; it is not uncommon for kids to remain focused on a thing that holds their attention and interests them.

However, the fact that Kakashi still hasn't quite tried to talk or even babble yet while he's seen kids half Kakashi's age who can speak words and be partially understood, the fact that Kakashi takes such a long time to understand what Sakumo is telling him despite talking slowly for a boy of his age to comprehend, and together with the fact that Kakashi almost never responds to his name has Sakumo wondering.

 _What exactly is wrong with my kid?_ And like every other parent out there, Sakumo watches and worries and tries to understand. Letting out a sigh, he gently taps Kakashi's shoulder. When his son looks startled for a moment before his eyes reach Sakumo's, the elder Hatake feels something twist inside him before cold dread settles deep in his gut.

He smiles at Kakashi, "Why don't you show me your nice picture?" He asks, testing his theory. He doesn't point at the book. Kakashi looks at him in something akin to confusion. Sakumo repeats his demand, talking much slower this time, "Why don't you give me the book?" Still, Kakashi doesn't seem to understand what he wants.

Sakumo points at the book, and Kakashi's expression turns bright in understanding. He hands his father his coloring book, proudly showing off all the colors. _He can't hear me…_ Sakumo thinks, even as he gives Kakashi a wide grin and ruffles his hair. He's surprised at how unsurprised he is when he makes the discovery, _Kakashi is deaf._

Maybe deep down, Sakumo has always known. How could he not when Kakashi never reacted to sudden noises, even as a baby? How could he not have known when Kakashi didn't even blink when one of his dogs started howling loudly? How could he miss something like this when it affects his son's life so drastically?

Yes, Sakumo admits he has always known about this, but he was just ignoring it, refusing to believe or acknowledge the problem. He still is, and Sakumo feels disgusted with himself quite suddenly, as he congratulates Kakashi on a job well done.

Just because Kakashi is deaf doesn't mean there's anything actually _wrong_ with him. He's still healthy. He can still run and play and jump and cause a mess. He can still be his son.

Yet, Sakumo fears others might look down on his son if they were to find out. He doesn't want his son to live a hard life just because of something he had absolutely no control over. He wants Kakashi to grow up and become a strong, independent person one day.

Thus, Sakumo teaches his son. He teaches him how to understand, how to form letters then words then sentences. He teaches him how to respond, how to know someone is talking to him.

But most of all, Sakumo teaches him how to be a shinobi.

 **Author's Notes:** This is it for this drabble! Who do you want to find out about Kakashi's condition next? Minato, perhaps? Or maybe Obito? It's your choice, so make sure you vote by a pm or a review :D

 **A Response to the Review on Drabble 1:**

 **Seth7:** Thank you for the review as usual! I'm glad you liked the idea and didn't find it boring :D


	3. Drabble 3

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for your continued support everyone! I hope you enjoy this drabble! It's Namikaze Minato this time ;)

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Drabble 3**

 **Word Count:** 551 words

The fact that Kakashi has graduated from the Academy at five, made Chunin at six and is well on his way to make Jonin before he's in his teens aren't the only things that are weird about the boy, Minato notices every time they meet.

Kakashi is supposedly antisocial. If Minato were completely honest with himself, he has believed that since the first day he's met the young Hatake. He thinks he's entirely justified, given the way Kakashi tries to get out of social gatherings whenever possible, evading them like they are the plague given actual form.

Kakashi doesn't talk much either. If the situation doesn't call for Kakashi's verbal interference, then Kakashi says nothing. Only when it affects him too much to be ignored does he speak, and even then, he takes some time to respond.

And because Kakashi has no one else after the White Fang's untimely demise, Minato takes it upon himself to know _why_ Kakashi seemingly hates all his peers and always attempts to put them down, insult them enough so that they _stay away_.

So Minato watches.

It's very subtle, and Minato notices only because he's looking for it, the way Kakashi's eyes flit over to a person's lips when someone is talking to him. And then, he starts noticing other things, smaller details that he would have dismissed, dubbed as insignificant, but he knows they are _not_.

Kakashi's eyes narrow slightly before he says anything. He seems to be thinking about what to say, but Minato knows him well enough to know that it's not just _that_.

Kakashi ignores anyone who's calling him, unless they're right in front of him and he can see them calling him. With Obito, Minato used to think he did it on purpose, but now… he's not so sure anymore.

So he confronts him one day and makes sure they're alone, _just to be sure_ , he tells himself. One thing leads to another, and Minato finds himself stupidly, jokingly asking, "You _can_ hear me, can't you?"

It's just a split second. If Minato were not watching, he would have blinked and missed it. Kakashi freezes for just a moment like a deer caught in the headlights. His eyes widen in surprise and he seems to be struggling for something to say.

In the next moment, Kakashi is back to his aloof self. He looks at his teacher like he's a dumb idiot as he scoffs, "Of course I can,"

But Minato has already seen, and he can never forget, even if Kakashi puts his guard up more prominently, becomes more careful especially when around him.

Minato respects Kakashi's wishes, he doesn't tell anyone, although he thinks it isn't that big of a deal. Kakashi's name is whispered right along with genius and deadly. Whether he can hear or not doesn't make him any less efficient nor competent, at least in Minato's eyes, quite the contrary actually.

Minato feels proud of his student. He is left in awe by the young shinobi, and maybe now, he can say that Kakashi really _is_ a genius for entirely different reasons. It takes a genius to adapt the way Kakashi has. Minato has always known Kakashi is different from other geniuses.

The only difference now is that he knows exactly _how_ different he is.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading! Stay tuned for the next update! I plan on writing about all Kakashi's friends, including but not limited to Obito, Rin, Yamato/Tenzo, Jiraiya… Who comes up next is up to you! ;)

 **A Response to the Reviews on Drabble 2:**

 **Renee:** I think you're right on all accounts :D You're just going to have to wait and read the next drabbles! I hope you liked this one :D

 **InterstellarGazer:** Thank you! I hope you liked Minato in this! Who would you like to read about next? ;)

 **Until next time!**


	4. Drabble 4

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for all your support! I'm glad people find this idea interesting :D Enjoy! It's Uchiha Obito this time :)

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Drabble 4**

 **Word Count:** 453words

Obito knows he isn't the brightest crayon in the box. He's known that fact for as long as he can remember, from the first day in the Academy, when he was nothing but a dumb brat with stupid, unattainable dreams of becoming a strong Hokage, till today, when he finally became a strong shinobi but all for the wrong reasons.

He remembers the way he used to be. He remembers his silver-haired teammate, and seeing him on the battlefield, fighting against him, brings back so many memories better left buried. He looks at Kakashi and really _remembers_ the envy, the knowledge that he could never catch up, that he would never be more than second best in _everyone's_ eyes.

Now, that conviction is gone. He knows he's already surpassed the genius Hatake, at least in terms of strength. However, for some unidentified reason, the envy is still there. Even when they're fighting like this in the Kamui dimension, death of one of them separated by a mere second or a falter in defenses, he still looks at Kakashi and his eye twitches. _Why?!_ He asks himself angrily, a childish temper tantrum hidden beneath a mask of pure hatred and frustration.

It's only a matter of time before Obito finds out why. _Because Kakashi can have what I can't anymore. Because Kakashi didn't cause chaos and destruction for misguided goals. Because Kakashi didn't get played by an old ancestor. Because, because, because…_ And Obito envies him for all of that and much, _much_ more.

However, as the battle goes on and weird, unbelievable events unfold, Obito starts noticing things he hasn't before. Like how Kakashi takes a few moments more than anyone else to hear an explosion. Or how Kakashi is that much slower to react to verbal commands.

Obito doesn't think he's a genius, but he didn't create an S-classed organization by sitting idly and relaxing. His mind whirs and he comes up with an idea that is so ridiculous that Obito has to laugh at its sheer idiocy. Because _really_? Hatake Kakashi, the genius son of the legendary White Fang, unable to hear? Obito shakes his head at his stupidity.

But then, when Obito takes a life-threatening so Kakashi could live _again,_ he thinks he has nothing to lose anyways, so he asks when they're alone, just before giving him his Sharingan's powers. Kakashi's smile, visible even with the mask, is all the answer Obito needs before his soul leaves to meet up with Rin.

Obito knows he isn't the brightest crayon in the box.

But it takes a certain type of crayon to be as oblivious as he, and another one entirely to still envy a best friend who can't hear.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you enjoyed Drabble 4! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought! Who would you like to read about next?

 **A Response to the Reviews on Drabble 3:**

 **Exploding Sun:** Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! What did you think of this chapter?

 **Until next time!**


	5. Drabble 5

**Author's Notes:** It's been a while, I know XD It's Kushina this time, and I'm not sure this can actually be called a drabble, but… meh.. I like the idea. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Drabble 5**

 **Word Count:** 771 words

Kushina knows Minato is hiding something important from her. She doesn't ask because she knows Minato like the back of her hand, and she knows that when he's hiding something he doesn't want anyone to know, even the Hokage himself couldn't make him admit it.

Thus, she does the next best thing. She asks Rin because the girl always knows something Kushina doesn't know about Minato (like how Minato's face contorts in panic that makes his girly face look even _more_ girly whenever Rin approaches him to talk about something feminine. The photo Rin brought along added to her credibility, and Kushina is proud. She taught the other woman well.)

But Rin doesn't know, which Kushina predicts because she also knows it's not some secret event that took place on a mission, nor another reaction Minato tries to hide from the public's eyes.

She asks Obito just because, and as she anticipated, Obito never noticed his sensei was acting any different in the first place.

Kushina skips Kakashi because it's always training, training, _training_ with that boy, and she still wasn't able to break his unhealthy habits (She's sick of seeing the bandages around his arms, and only God knows what he's hiding underneath the layers of clothing he has wrapped around his body.)

It's only after she doesn't get any information from his students nor his teacher that she decides she absolutely has to know. She never doubts Minato, but she wants to know what has him worked up.

Thus, she barges in on one of the team training sessions. She's welcomed by all, even Kakashi, though he never really shows it, and she sits down to watch, mentally deciding to talk to Minato directly after they're done for the day.

Then, as she's watching Minato and the kids practice, she starts noticing.

Over the last few days, Minato has become infinitely more perceptive of Kakashi. He's watching his every move, even when he's telling Obito how to properly throw three kunais at once. Kushina finds it weird because on the last training session she watched, Minato only occasionally glanced Kakashi's way, providing guidance when it was necessary, which really wasn't too many times.

Kushina thinks skipping Kakashi was a mistake after all.

So, after training, she approaches Kakashi, not Minato because she knows that if it's a secret, she's bound to get answers from the less mum, "Hey, how about we get a quick lunch?" She suggests when his teammates are gone and Minato is nowhere in sight, _the coward_. Kakashi doesn't have much of a choice as Kushina takes him to a restaurant, not Ichiraku Ramen for once.

Once they're both comfortable, Kushina starts talking to fill the silence, deciding to lay off the questioning for a little while, "So… I've been watching today. You have talent," Kushina says and Kakashi nods. When the waiter comes and Kakashi only orders a salad, Kushina rubs her head in confusion. _He's got to be hungry…_

"Why don't you have steak or something? You've been training hard," Kushina comments. Kakashi's expression dulls in confusion.

"But… you just said," Kakashi shakes his head, "Never mind. I'll have a steak to go along with the salad too,"

Perhaps Kushina shouldn't be so surprised when she learns nothing. She doesn't give up and goes to Minato's apartment next. He lets her in hesitantly, but Kushina doesn't care.

"You know, I think something's wrong with your student, dattebane," Kushina comments as she cleverly steers the conversation towards Kakashi, "He almost only had a salad after training today. Teach him how to eat like a normal person, dattebane!"

"Ah… what was it you said right before he ordered a salad?" Minato asks and Kushina wonders just what _that_ has to do with any of what she said.

"I told him, 'You have talent.', dattebane," She quotes.

"Ah… try saying 'talent' then 'salad' in front of a mirror… you'll get it," Minato tells her before he all but shoos her outside. Kushina looks at the closed door in confusion before she goes home and does just that. It's around the fifth time that Kushina gets it.

The next morning, Kushina goes early to the training grounds Minato's team frequented and isn't surprised to see Kakashi there, "You have salad," Kushina says, just to make sure.

Kakashi mistakes 'salad' for 'talent' as Kushina predicted, and all he says is, "Thank you," He doesn't understand when Kushina bursts out laughing. Nor does he get it when his teammates look at him in confusion when he thanks Kushina every day after she tells him how talented he knows he is.

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this drabble! Who would you like to see next?

 **A Response to the Review on Drabble 4:**

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** I'm glad you love it! Who would you like to read about next? And most importantly, what did you think about the continuation? :D

 **Until next time!**


	6. Drabble 6

**Author's Notes:** Hello! I'm back with another drabble! It's Jiraiya's turn ;) Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Drabble 6**

 **Word Count:** 590 words

It's an amusing sight to see one of the Legendary Sannin glaring down at a miniature version of Hatake Sakumo. Jiraiya raises a brow as the three or five year old, he's not quite sure yet and doesn't care enough to ask, glares right back.

"My Daddy's the best!" The toddler says for the umpteenth time, stomping his little feet as if that would give his point better standing, "He's definitely stronger than you are!" Jiraiya snorts.

"If your Daddy's the best, then I'm the _bestest_ ," Jiraiya counters while crossing his broad arms across his chest. The kid has the audacity to laugh, in a demeaning, belittling and utterly disbelieving way that sets Jiraiya's face crossly and tightens his arms around his chest so firmly that his ribs ache.

"You most definitely are not," Sakumo's spawn from Hell says as he shakes his head, "Because there's no such thing as bestest," He points out coolly. Jiraiya was hoping to pull one over him. It wouldn't have been hard if this kid weren't a supposed genius.

The smug look the boy has on his face, or what Jiraiya could see of it, has him thinking, _like father, like son. Another Hatake was just what I needed._ It doesn't sound anything other than long-suffering in his mind, and as Sakumo sends a knowingly smug look his way over his brat's head, he has a feeling Sakumo knows _exactly_ what he's thinking.

He sees Sakumo's brat a lot after that, mostly because he hangs around Sakumo's place too much when he isn't off on one of his expeditions. He notices quickly, unlike everyone else, that Sakumo's kid couldn't hear. Sakumo doesn't say anything, and neither does he. Sakumo's brat himself seems to know that Jiraiya understands his condition. He asks him one day, "What does my voice sound like?"

Jiraiya doesn't know what to say. He doesn't have to answer, though, so he keeps his silence.

"It doesn't sound right?" The brat asks. Jiraiya still doesn't know what to say. The brat loses interest in him eventually, resignedly, and leaves to practice his katas. If Jiraiya throws him a few pointers, no one complains. It's the least he could do, now that his friend and this brat's father has ended his own suffering in a permanent way. He leaves because he doesn't know what else to say. Sakumo's brat is Minato's student now; he knows he'll be well looked after.

It's a long time before he sees Minato's student again, and the circumstances are just as unfavorable as they were the last time. He doesn't say anything as he stands with his head bowed in front of his student's picture and a ways away from the late Hokage's student. Jiraiya doesn't know what to say at all. He turns to leave… but then, something stops him, and he looks over his shoulder.

"It's all because of me, isn't it…" He hears the statement just barely and just because he almost wanted to hear him say something, "I'm just… bad luck," Even if it isn't what Jiraiya really wanted to hear. He walks over to the teen and places a large hand on his shoulder. Kakashi looks up at him, almost as if he were surprised.

"It sounds right," Jiraiya says seriously. Kakashi doesn't quite smile, but Jiraiya feels that he's done _something_ , "Sounds normal," Jiraiya stresses. Kakashi nods, and an invisible strung up force seems to leave his shoulders.

 _It seems that's all Kakashi wanted to hear._ (Jiraiya doesn't bother to correct himself.)

 **Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought!

 **A Response to the Reviews on Drabble 5:**

 **LaughingWombat:** I know XD Kushina likes a good prank :P Thanks for reviewing!

 **Guest:** Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying them :D

 **PureInsanity39:** I'm glad you like it :) Thank you :3

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** It's great that you liked the drabble with Kushina! I hope you like this one! Thanks for the review :D

 **Until next time!**


	7. Drabble 7

**Author's Notes:** Thanks for reading this! Since this story is a series of drabbles, it won't be updated regularly, but rather, only when I feel really inspired to write something. I hope the time skipping in this newest drabble is clear, but it's sort of harder to convey time in a drabble, apparently XD It's Uchiha Itachi this time! Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Drabble 7**

 **Word Count:** 510 words

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what is going on, but he _is_ a genius, one of the best Konoha has ever seen at that. The man across from him is a genius too, supposedly, but all he sees when he looks at his kind-of-but-not-quite friend is a broken body with a jaded soul and memories that have never been good and disappointments that have always been too big and great to be anything but burdening and a life with no sound or any tunes.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out what is going on, so Itachi doesn't find it hard to. He doesn't do anything, he just watches. He watches his ANBU captain tease Tenzo relentlessly, and he wonders if Tenzo also knows what's going on. He sees his teammate ignore Gai, and he asks himself whether Gai knows or not.

His intelligently sharp eyes watch, and he comes to the conclusion that they either haven't found out yet, or they're just very good at hiding what they know.

He supposes it's fine either way. He won't be here for too long anyways, he knows; tonight will be his last night here, he knows. He wonders how well his sort-of friend will take his newest secret mission; another disappointment to add to the pile, perhaps?

The blood on his hands is no longer _there_ , but his accursed eyes still allow him to see it all the same, but… it is something that had to be done. And Itachi would do anything for Konoha, anything at all, even if it means leaving little Sasuke behind with nothing but the ghosts of the past for company.

He doesn't see anyone from his village for a long time, up until his new Leader decides it's time to pay the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki a visit. He knows he'll run into people he used to be sort-of-but-not-quite friends with, but Itachi doesn't really care.

As always, his genius mind is not wrong. He sees the silver head and the Sharingan spins in preparation in his own eyes. A bloody red is all his opponent sees before he's taken into the world Itachi creates.

Itachi is good at keeping his face as blank as a white sheet. His ex-ANBU captain is angry at him, and maybe, just maybe, he's also a tiny bit scared of him and of what the merciless man, who has killed his entire clan save for one, would do to him.

Itachi tortures him for what feels like three days. His created world is his own, another realm in his Genjutsu influenced by his powerful Sharingan eyes. Itachi adds a little twist. He lets his opponent fall in a tired heap and wonders how his almost friend will take his newest secret surprise.

Long after he leaves, Kakashi wakes up in a hospital bed. He sits and thinks in the long, silent hours. He loathes and cherishes the time he was caught in Itachi's Genjutsu, but he can't help but wonder, _Why would Uchiha Itachi let me hear?_

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you like it! Please tell me what you thought! If you would like to see any other character's input, please say so :D And just to be clear, in this drabble, Itachi only let Kakashi hear during his time _inside_ his Genjutsu.

 **A Response to the Reviews on Drabble 6:**

 **Guest:** Thanks! I love Jiraiya, so I'm glad you found the last drabble worth reading :3

 **Titi's nemesis:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter :D It's Itachi this time ;) This is what I envisioned would happen with Itachi, but there are many other possibilities, of course. It's my first time writing Itachi… do you think I ruined his character? XD

 **Until next time!**


	8. Drabble 8

**Author's Notes:** Okay… so, I should really be studying right now, but I wrote this instead :P… also, I'm not entirely sure what this is, but it's different from the other drabbles, similar to Jiraiya's, maybe. I hope you like it. It's Tsunade this time XD Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Drabble 8**

 **Word Count:** 540 words

She was there when he decided to join the world of the living. Prematurely, she may as well add. But, that wasn't the only trouble he's caused his parents that day. _Parent_ , she absently corrects as she desperately tries to block out the horrible cries of a newborn infant and the half-attempts at coos by his father as his mother is buried deep underground.

It's too easy to walk right up front and take the crying baby from his mourning father's numb arms. It's even easier to shut the brat up so that even the tiniest of whimpers is no longer heard.

The crowd disperses. Sakumo stays, which means that Kakashi -and who came up with a name like that, anyways?- has to stay, and ultimately, Tsunade has to stay too.

She doesn't know what to do, except stay silent. She doesn't know Sakumo all that well, but he's a friend of Jiraiya's, which inevitably means that he is her friend too.

She lets Sakumo have his peace as he tries to remember the woman he loved before her body gave up on her, and before she decided it was okay to leave a kid with a man who only knew how to kill.

She knows the youngest Hatake has been already checked over at the hospital. Her hands glow green anyways; she has nothing better to do. A quick check up on his chakra pathways tells her that the young boy is a tough one, even though he came much earlier than anyone expected. It also tells her something that makes her breath hitch, which is just enough for the older Hatake's eyes to snap to hers.

"What?" He rasps out worriedly, clearing his throat before he repeats, thinking that Tsunade hasn't heard him the first time, "What?"

"Hmm?" She ignores his anxious eyes and stalls for time as she tries to think. She should tell him, but she doesn't, "He inherited your chakra's nature," Not a lie, but not what she should have said. She mentally kicks herself. She should tell him the truth. She should tell him that his son has a handicap that could kill him if he were to become a shinobi. She doesn't, and Sakumo smiles, just a tiny bit, but it's genuine, and Tsunade counts it as a win.

She dumps the brat in his father's arms, where he belongs, before she turns on her heel and escapes. She doesn't want to give herself time to rethink her actions. She doesn't want to give herself time to break a man's already cracked heart even further.

She keeps walking, and she never turns back, fully expecting to find out some time in the near future that Hatake Kakashi has died: he never heard the enemy coming. She never tells anyone.

She is surprised when she comes back long, long years after that incident to the same village she has vowed never to set foot in again.

She finds that Hatake Kakashi is still alive. She discovers that he has become one of Konoha's best Jonin. She wonders how he manages, even as she gives him a mission she's sure anyone else would fail.

Kakashi, however, does not fail. And Tsunade still never tells anyone.

 **Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for reading! Also, I would love to thank you all for your continued support, whether by reviews, favorites, follows, or just plain reading this! A special thanks goes to my reviewers! Your reviews really keep me going, so thank you so much! You guys rock ;D

 **A Response to the Reviews on Drabble 7:**

 **Kumikocr:** I know right XD Thank you!

 **ChibiSkies27100D:** Thanks :D

 **srirachacha:** Thank you so much for your kind words! I hope this drabble did not disappoint :)

 **okami amaterasu:** So glad to hear from you again! I'm going to take this chance to reassure you that I am working on 'In the Dark of Night', and the next chapter will be posted after my tests :D And, thank you, as always, for the lovely review! I felt bad for Itachi too. I hoped that he'd have some sort of payback for everything he's done, but… even he was happy, in a sense, in the end, I suppose.

 **Vanzee:** Your review really made me smile. :3 I'm glad you enjoy reading my work! Thank you so much! :D

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** I'm happy you're excited to read more of this :D Thanks!

 **readwithcats:** Love the name, by the way, even though my cat never really lets me read in peace :P Thank you for the review! I hope you liked this drabble :D

 **Until next time!**


	9. Drabble 9

**Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading this so far! It's Orochimaru this time. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING!

 **Drabble 9**

 **Word Count:** 541 words

"...And, that is why I can't play with you," Orochimaru finishes. The boy nods and politely offers to let him play with his toys, _again_. Orochimaru sighs and wonders if this particular child is slow or just plain stubborn.

"He can't hear you," Orochimaru hears from somewhere behind him. The firm comment is chilling, but Orochimaru feels nothing.

"He isn't far. Of course he can," Orochimaru says matter-of-factly as he turns to give his companion a raised brow.

"No, I mean… He really _can't_ ," His companion rolls his eyes and leaves it at that, as if that explains everything. Orochimaru gives him a long stare and wisely doesn't believe him. It wouldn't be the first time Jiraiya has lied just to make things seem more interesting. _Seem_ because whether this child could hear him or not, Orochimaru could care less. He agreed to come with Jiraiya for one reason only.

"So?" Orochimaru prods after a while, when Jiraiya's last comment is scrunched up and ignored as the lie it is. Jiraiya hums in question, "You said Sakumo had a new jutsu to show off," Orochimaru makes a show of looking around, "I don't see him around," Jiraiya sputters for a few moments. Orochimaru narrows his eyes at him accusingly. _So, that was a lie too, after all._

"He isn't exactly home," Jiraiya admits after a moment's silence. Orochimaru has figured as much. Orochimaru shakes his head in displeasure and leaves the house, ignoring his teammate's calls as he goes. He wouldn't stay to _babysit_ with his oaf of a teammate.

Not many years pass after that before Orochimaru hears about the Hatake boy again. A rising star, a genius worthy of the Hatake name, supposedly. Orochimaru doesn't believe it. It comes out of Jiraiya's mouth after all. He thinks it is smart not to believe his claim. The boy was incredibly slow as a child. Surely, his father's death hasn't changed that.

He hears about the boy a lot later, mostly because of the Uchiha, who take every opportunity to mutter in distaste about the Hatake thief who stole one of their precious eyes. And if Orochimaru starts believing that the young Hatake is truly a genius by that time, he still doesn't believe Jiraiya's other claim. But, Orochimaru still couldn't care less about the Hatake boy.

It's a few years later that he is interested, after the same Uchiha who used to mutter and curse at the Hatake, all vanished in a single night. Hatake possesses one of the few Sharingan left, after all.

He quickly learns that stealing the eye is nigh impossible, as is the case with Itachi, and later, Sasuke. When he is sure he couldn't get Itachi's powerful eyes in any way, and with Sasuke still young and weak, Kakashi becomes his next target.

Up until his faithful companion, Kabuto, brings him news he never expected to be true. Hatake Kakashi cannot hear anything. Orochimaru cannot use a body that can't hear. _It seems,_ Orochimaru thinks with dismay and just the slightest bit of incredulity, _Jiraiya wasn't as much of a liar as I thought he was._

Years later, Kakashi wonders why he feels like he dodged a deadly kunai when Orochimaru comes to retrieve Sasuke.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you liked this drabble! Please let me know what you think! :D

 **A Response to the Reviews on Drabble 8:**

 **readwithcats:** Yup! Though, cats are so cute anyways :3 Thanks! I hope you liked this one too :D

 **Albertasteinthe21stgenius:** I'm glad you like the last chapter! :D

 **srirachacha:** I… did not think of such a continuation XD That's actually a pretty cool concept. Maybe, I'll do a remake of the previous chapter later, in which Tsunade tells Sakumo about Kakashi's deafness early on :D Thanks for the review (and the thought)! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **Okami amaterasu:** Thanks! I hope you enjoyed both this chapter as well as the chapter of your request story too :3

 **Tobi Uchiha-chan:** Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this one as well :D

 **Shadowheart51:** Thank you so much for the vote of confidence! I hope I didn't mess up with Orochimaru though XD I hope you enjoyed this drabble! :D

 **Have a happy new year! Until next time! :D**


End file.
